Skulduggery Pleasant: Mirror, Mirror
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: Valkyrie is being badly bullied at school and it’s causing problems in trying to solve another mystery. Someone is going round killing seemingly random people and the new girl in town seems pretty suspicious. Better then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**I love this book, or should I say books? Ether way, I love them. Me and a friend have been working on this together and some of the characters are based on my other friends and things that have happened to them so I am dedicating this story to my friends (they are not on fan fiction, just so you know), Sam, Ryan, Karl, Adam, Connor (Jesus), Emma, Emily (Emo), Clear and Laura. And to all my other friends, but sadly I'll be here all day typing them up. Let's go.**

**Valkyrie is being badly bullied at school and it's causing problems in trying to solve another mystery. Someone is going round killing seemingly random people and the new girl in town seems pretty suspicious. Better then it sounds.**

**Skulduggery Pleasant: Mirror, Mirror**

(Chap 1: A close shave)

Valkyrie held onto the edge, her head forcing her to look at the water below, thrashing about in a crashing tide, huge rocks and spikes poking out of the rushing water that was throwing itself against the cliff face, trying to reach up and grab her. The vampire stood above her and was about to stomp on her hands when she managed to swing back and spin up and over his head, and before he could react, she punched him hard in the face, causing him to fall backwards into the salty water. The rain was so heavy it was impossible to see any more than about a foot away.

Another vampire grabbed hold of her from behind, she would have managed to get out of the hold, but her body wouldn't let her, her arms, legs felt heavy and her body was in serious pain from the cold. She felt his hand on her head and he pulled her hair, tilting her head so her neck was bear, his sharp, cold fangs where actually on her skin, scratching her skin slightly. He was about to bite down when there came a loud bang. She felt the vampire being lifted away from her and heard it scream as Skulduggery hurled it over the edge of the cliff, to meet the same fate as his comrade. Valkyrie sank to her knees, closing her eyes.

"Valkyrie!" Skulduggery's voice sounded distant, being carried off by the howling wind, but was full of worry. "Are you ok?" she opened her eyes as she felt Skulduggery's hand on her shoulder. She nodded and let Skulduggery lead her away.

The rain had stopped a little while before they got to Valkyrie's house. The sun suddenly appeared, drowning everything in a golden light. "I don't know what happened." Valkyrie spoke after a while.

"If your referring to the vampire that almost bit you because you where too cold, it's not your fault. A vampire suddenly chaises you as you leave school, your not in your protective -or even warm- clothing, it suddenly started pouring with rain, you where freezing. I may be a skeleton, but I do know that it's not so easy to fight when your cold and dressed like that." Skulduggery spoke, looking at the 14 year old girl beside him, sitting with a warm towel rapped round her. She didn't know why he brought a towel with him, but she just ignored it.

The day had been searing hot, and the school had decided to let the students wear what they wanted from now on. Valkyrie had wanted to wear some new clothes she had bought, but they where all black, and on that day, black was definitely not a sensible colour to wear, so she had on some white shorts, a yellow top and a red jumper, just in case. The jumper was a bad idea, because it had absorbed all of the water, making the cold even more unbearable. Her look had changed since she first met Skulduggery, she still ware black a lot, but she had become a bit more of a goth. Her fuggier had changed from that of a normal child to the hourglass shape that suited the teen perfectly. Her belly had been pierced when she went to England for the summer, as where her ears. Going with the gothic look, she sometimes ware thick black eyeliner, which suited her, and her black hair was cut, coming just below her shoulders, she was considering getting red highlights.

"I guess your right. I think that maybe I should at least take my coat with me wherever I go. I'll be protected and warm."

"Maybe, but you can't let your parents see it. They don't even know that you have those clothes." Skulduggery reminded her.

"No need to hide it." was her reply. Skulduggery tilted his head as if to ask what she meant. "I went clothes shopping on my own a while ago, I'll just tell them that I found it in some charity shop or something. It'll save me from having to sneak it in and out of the wash."

"Ok."

"Bet you never thought of that." Valkyrie grinned.

"I was about to… but your big mouth interrupted me." Skulduggery spoke defensively. Valkyrie just rolled her eyes. "Here we are." he stopped in front of Gordon's house. Valkyrie thought about it, and guessed that she wouldn't want to live in a huge house all alone even when she turned 18, and there parents didn't want them to have the villa and the house and Gordon's house. So they decided to sell the house and move into Gordon's home, which technically belongs so Valkyrie now.

The door to the house opened and her mother came out. "Stephanie! Your back home! Sometimes I wonder why I let you go off with him." she spoke as Valkyrie got out of the Bentley. Last year Valkyrie had been caught by her mum, training to fight with Skulduggery on the, seemingly abandoned, beach. Her mother only thought he was teaching her how to defend herself, and never saw his face, luckily, so she let her go with him when she wanted, providing she knew when she was leaving.

"Mum, he's right here, he can hear you."

"Sorry Steph, I can't help it. I am sorry mister Pleasant." she turned to Skulduggery, then back to Valkyrie. "I just whish I knew what you two where doing. I mean, you can't be learning how to defend yourself from when school ends until four in the morning."

"We're working on some stories together. Skulduggery and I where working on it when I fell asleep." Valkyrie lied, smiling.

"That seems to happen a lot, are you sure he doesn't put sleeping potion in your tea?" She joked, earning a giggle from Valkyrie and a small chuckle from Pleasant. "Are you getting enough sleep?" She suddenly turned serious.

"I can't get to sleep. I've got too much to think about. I've got friends, I've got homework, I want to take acting, singing and dancing seriously and I'm worried about making the right choices for my GCSE's. I have a lot to concentrate on right now, that's all."

"Honey! If you where so stressed about it then why didn't you come to me? I'll always listen to you."

"But mum, your stressed out enough about your job, you now start at six in the morning, your becoming as -or dear I say more- forgetful as dad. Anyway, Skulduggery's been helping me a bit, so I'm fine. At least I get some sleep." She grinned.

"Which is what I'd better be doing. I'll see you tomorrow Stephanie." Skulduggery spoke before the two backed off and watched him drive away.

"And you better get a bit more sleep too missy." Valkyrie didn't argue. They said there goodbyes and parted.

**Hope you liked it. I'm never good at writing an opening scene… damn I can't even write a decent first chapter, but it will get better. Plz read and review, I would really like to know how I can improve the beginning, and anything else that may need tweaking. The only thing I don't whish for you to point out is spelling. I am well aware that there will be mistakes, mostly because my computer is screwed and… I can't spell. Anyway, plz review or I'll… I'll… I'll kill off Valkyrie.**

**Valkyrie and Skulduggery: WHAT!?**

**Skulduggery: If you want to kill her you'll have to get trough me first.**

***laughs nervously* ok, ok. Run the end titles. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
